1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound generating circuit for a timepiece, and more particularly to a sound generating circuit which can produce onomatopoetic sounds of birds and insects such as crickets, "bell ring" insects, etc.
2. Prior Art
A timepiece having sound mechanism is well known, and is utilized as an alarm clock or time signalling timepiece. In such prior art device, an alarming action or time signalling action has been performed by buzzer or hammering stick bells. In the recent electronic timepiece, an electronic circuit has been used for the sound mechanism, and the alarming or time signalling sounds are formed with chime or the like.
In the prior art devices, however, such sounding action is not always provided with pleasant feelings for the users of the timepiece.